


My Petrified Heart, Still Pounding

by BtrxLestrange



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Mystical, NSFW, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, vivid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BtrxLestrange/pseuds/BtrxLestrange
Summary: Lunessa is the only Elven/witch crossbreed known to Middle Earth. Her story has been shared around Middle Earth as a myth, but she is very real. She resides in Rivendell with her father, Elrond. As a child, she met a boy who changed her wavelength and the trajectory of her life forever. Legolas Greenleaf. She never saw him again after that, but she surely still felt that connection to him grow deeper in her veins everyday. She longed for him without hardly even knowing who he was; all upon one meeting.Gandalf has requested Lunessa's help in aiding Thorin and Company on their journey to take back the Lonely Mountain, their rightful home. Her magic abilities would most definitely be of use for the dwarves and their endeavor. What Lunessa did not expect was to be reunited with Legolas along the way. But Legolas has another love interest in mind, the beautiful elf Tauriel. However, as ironic as it is, Tauriel has eyes for someone else; the handsome dwarf Kili. Will Lunessa be able to overcome her feelings for Legolas so he does not get in the way of what Gandalf has asked her to do?
Relationships: Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies), Legolas Greenleaf/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Legolas fics, LegolasGreenleaf, The Hobbit Fanfics





	1. Chapter 1

~Backstory information to set the tone of the series~

Legolas is destined and even believes it himself, that Tauriel is for him. His soul mate and the love of his life that would make life have a purpose besides being an Elvish prince with a fortunate life handed to him in Mirkwood.

A crossbreed female, Lunessa, only witch known to middle earth, and elf, admires him from afar, but knows whom his heart is fond of, and it is chasing Tauriel.

Lunessa sees it as almost tragically comical that Tauriel’s heart is chasing the dwarf Kili, Legolas’ heart chasing Tauriel, and her own heart chasing Legolas. Although she does not let Legolas know of her feelings towards him. Legolas does indeed feel attraction to Lunessa. She is without out a doubt absolutely beautiful to him, she's gentle with a kind soul, a perfect fighter and impeccable with a bow, and she is incredibly unique of her own breed - both elf and witch.

At first glance you would think she is a full-blooded elf, very slender with flawless skin and graceful with every movement, long and silky jet-black hair, almost blue, that falls in waves to her backside. But besides the looks of a stunning elvish maiden, she has powers like any witch or wizard and Legolas can’t help but be driven to her and be intrigued by her. Unfortunately, his father the Elf-King Thrandiul, is set on Tauriel, and his father’s opinion means the dire most to him. And not only does he expect Legolas to follow suit with his opinion and his desire for his only son to marry the she-elf, but sees Lunessa as something twisted, an outcast of their kind and not even FULLY their kind. She is a wrong doing of this world, a mistake. No other crossbreed exists to anyone’s knowledge, and she is found strange to Thrandiul. Lunessa is admired by most, and found to be so very incredible and sacred. But to a king of elves, she is not fully of the Elvish breed, and therefore not worthy of his son or the throne that Legolas shall possibly inherit someday.

Lunessa is very close with Gandalf, he is like a father figure to her. Radagast the Brown, another wizard of Middle Earth is her best mate and she spends some of her spare time at his home in the forest. Like Radagast, she enjoys the company of animals very much as well.

She resides in Rivendell with her father an elf, Elrond. Her birth mother, who she's never met, a lady who everyone had heard tales of her being a witch but it was never proved to the residents of Middle Earth simply because she lived deep in the darkness of the forest, seeking solitude. Nobody ever came across her, nobody even knew if she was real or simply just myth. Elrond never liked to discuss his love affair with the witch of the forest. It was a part of his life that he led everyone to believe he erased completely, not wanting to be reminded of this for he had been often teased and gossiped about because of mating with a different breed, a female who was not an elf.

Elrond was a young teenager when he became the witch of the forest's acquaintance and he made a lustful decision to sleep with her. She was after all, beautiful and seductive. She had a scent that allured him and she was intriguing and seemed like a sacred unexplored territory.  
Although she was hardly ever seen, except by the other wizards, Elrond met her a few times as a young teenager practicing archery in the forest and could not help himself. The only memory of her left to him is his precious daughter Lunessa. He did not regret his daughter’s existence in the slightest, he was proud of her, regardless of whom frowned upon her. He did not speak to anyone of her mother, did not speak of their time together, but only admitted he had a daughter from the witch of the forest.

It was a short and sweet answer. No further explanations. He had suffered enough years from being teased and taunted, particularly from other elves, about engaging in sexual activities with someone not from his kind. After some years of many quarrels with those who did not respect that and annoy him, he ultimately did not want to further drag it out and wanted it to only be a worn out tale of the past of his teenage years that would eventually vanish out of the mouths of gossip.

He refused to discuss the matter and that was that. As time passed, people no longer gossiped much about the subject of him and the witch of the forest anymore. And knowing it didn't irritate Elrond any longer, knowing it did not upset him or make him angered, the gossip of Elrond and the witch died down and was not brought up.

All that was left of that story was the beauty that was Elrond’s daughter, Lunessa. People admired her, were jealous of her powers and remarkably gorgeous physique, and all so fascinated. But in addition, some almost feared her and the strangely odd life it must be to be a cross breed, the only one known to entire Middle Earth.

Lunessa doesn't fear much in this world. She figures that lack of fear comes from her mother and the powers she can use that she inherited from her. But also her father, and the strength and good fighter qualities she inherited from him. But Lunessa fears one thing for certain; the one thing to make her simply melt in her porcelain skin, and that was the blue eyes of Legolas Greenleaf.


	2. In the Throes of The Ruby Red River That Flows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunessa looks back on the first time she ever met Legolas.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

The rocky stone mountains and cliff walls of Rivendell looked down upon me along with the clearest of blue skies. It was nearing the time of dusk, and since I was just a young girl I had always thought this to be the time of day Rivendell looked the most elegant.

My bow was hitched upon my back and I swung it around to my side and grabbed it, taking it off. I placed my bow and arrows upon the ground I was standing in, making an indentation in the tall blades of green grass.

I was at the water’s edge and craved a splash of cool water to quench my thirst and to rub upon my forehead to lower my body temperature. I had been wandering the grounds and ventured into the woods, doing archery for fun.  
I did this often, for I found peace in the forest and enjoyed the comfortable silence I found there. Although I hardly ever was alone, for forest animals and creatures near by could smell my scent and most had always been attracted to me and hunted me down to come bless me with their presence.

I had been told from my father, Elrond, that this was a trait I had received from my mother; the mysterious witch of the forest that mostly stayed unseen from anyone other than animals who resided there with her.

At times, it felt rather unfair to me that I never knew hardly a thing about my mother, not even her full name. She’s part of what made me into the crossbreed of witch and elf that I am, I inherited my magic and powers from her and I knew nothing, absolutely nothing, about her. I was born this way, physically looking like full Elvish heritage but having all the abilities of a witch. I was teased, ridiculed, and shunned from the community because I shared blood with her. And yet I knew next to nothing of her life.

I knelt down beside the little rolling river and cupped my hands together to get a drink of the cold water. I brought it up to my lips and sipped it, feeling refreshed. I then splashed a single hand in the water and dabbed it on my overheating face .The coolness of the water was satisfying after the sweat I had broken due to running and shooting my arrows at marks and bulls eyes I had carved into the trees for aiming.

I did not need to practice archery, but I enjoyed doing so. I am not arrogant, but I know and am confident that my use of a bow and arrow is more than advanced.  
I learned most of my skills from my father and friends of his. Gandalf always told me as a child, teenager, and an adult, that my archery skills reminded him of that of an elf he knew, Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood. Legolas supposedly was the best archer around according to the gossip of Middle Earth and Gandalf himself. I believed and trusted Gandalf’s words and I have my whole life. So, when he said someone was the best at something, I didn’t doubt that fact.

Although my first and only encounter with him, it’s ironic that it was over an error he made while practicing archery.

_I had met Legolas one time many years ago while playing in the forest with my half sister, Arwen. Her and I were leaping over little rivers, running through the grass and into the mud and muck, dipping our fingers in it and painting our names upon flat stones. I remember her and I being silly and giggling until I was disrupted by a sudden animal call of distress. My mood took a turn from being fun and energized, to alert and concerned. My love for animals ran deep and hearing that type of distress from one sent me into a tizzy of nervousness and sympathy. Arwen followed quickly behind me as I darted towards the noise.  
I tracked the sound of the harmed animal behind a large rose bush where I then found a petite doe with an arrow in its side. It yelped and squealed in pain, struggling and squirming around upon the mossy ground._

_I was confused, for Arwen and I both had our bows away and hitched upon our back, neither of us had shot arrows at all._

_I remember looking around for the source of the danger, Arwen already had her bow set and aiming, scanning our surroundings. I had done the same, hearing footsteps crunch the loose sticks and leaves a few yards away. The adrenaline made me fearless, the anger that someone harmed this innocent animal had me hostile. I pulled my arrow back, preparing to shoot. “WHO’S THERE?” I had shouted._

_And as I said that, I distinctly recall seeing a lanky boy with long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes hurriedly step out from beyond a gathering of trees. He had a bow in one hand, but put the other free hand up in surrender. His face was filled with worry and sorrow and his soft eyes reflected in my lavender ones. Whilst still holding his hand up in surrender, he stretched it out towards me, Arwen was still right behind me._

_“Miss, p-please,” He stuttered over his words with apparent nervousness, my arrow still pointed directly at him. “Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood, son of Thranduil,” he introduced himself. My father taught me to never lower my aim unless I was sure I was unthreatened. This boy did not have his weapon aimed at me, but nonetheless he was still a stranger; I should have kept my aim directly at his jaw, but I felt the need to lower it away from him.  
My chest felt light and hollow and the air around me felt even lighter as he continued to look into my eyes, his gaze never leaving mine.  
I didn’t hear any more sounds as I looked back at this stranger who had attempted murder to the doe. I no longer heard the echo of the wind, no rustle of the leaves or sway of the trees, no bubbling river, or birds singing. Silence filled my body and my veins felt as though they had run cold of blood, as if ice had frozen them to a complete stop. And for an unknown reason, I felt compelled to not break his stare._

_Arwen forcefully raised her bow higher at him as she saw that I had retracted mine. “Keep your aim, sister!” She hissed at me.  
“You, Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood,” she stated, pointing her arrow at him. “Why kill the spare soul?”_

_Legolas for the first time broke his gaze at me now, looking at her outstretched arrow. “I didn’t mean to, I swear! I was aiming for the single rose, not realizing the doe hid herself in the bush.”_

_I felt simply witness to this moment in time, not entirely present. My body felt oddly out of the ordinary and my veins rapidly pumped with an icy and fiery sensation both at once. I realized then that I had not been breathing properly but I had been instead holding a breath in, trapping it inside my chest cavity. I exhaled slowly, hoping to not cause accidental magic, for this sometimes happened when I found myself in an anxiety-provoking situation. Although I knew anxiety was not present within me right now and I actually felt strangely calmed, but my physical senses were acting irregular._

_I looked to my side at Arwen and outstretched a hand and placed it upon her arrow, slowly lowering it. She looked at me appalled at my behavior, for this action was out of character of me, I never went lightly on anyone who hurt an animal; although his seemed to be legitimately accidental. “Benefit of the doubt, Arwen. He targeted wrongly and missed the flower. Perhaps you’ll be more careful next time, Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood.” My voice spoke softly. Legolas nodded his head, his eyes remorseful for his accident.  
I then quickly turned my attention back to the doe, which still struggled in pain upon the wet ground, thick red blood pooling out of her._

_I knelt down to the pained animal and placed both hands on it, one of my hands directly on her wound and one on the forehead between its eyes._

_I closed my eyes with concentration, breathing deeply. I let my body and soul swell up with the magic I could use to heal the hurting animal. I felt the pressure of the magic run through my body and the spell escaped my lips, a small smile written upon my face as I said the words aloud. Healing an animal was a very sentimental thing to me and it gave me a sense of incredible satisfaction._

_“What’s she doing?” I heard the boy Legolas ask Arwen._

_“Shhh, let her focus.” Arwen said._

_Their voices were simply background noises to me, hardly audible and seemed almost far away; although I knew very well they were within feet of me. Conjuring magic seemed to take me onto a different level of the earth and I felt like I exited the moment when I did a spell, real life and real time not quite in my reach and things seemed fuzzy and further away than normal._

_I felt the doe begin to struggle less and be still under my touch now. Its breathing became more steady and her body temperature felt warmer underneath my hands. She was no longer bleeding or making sounds of distress and pain._

_After a minute, the doe blinked her eyes a few times and slowly raised herself up to balance back onto her feet. Her eyes looked confused for a second, wondering what happened to her. She looked to me in wonder and then her face seemed almost thankful. I nodded my head to her and smiled, giving her a silent welcome. If the doe could smile, she would have at that moment before she took off into the forest, wobbly on her feet for the first few steps, and then perfectly galloping after gaining her balance._

_My whole body felt tingly, especially my hands and my head. I noticed it was silent all around me as I began to have the feeling of “coming back down” as I described it after using a spell._

_I remember turning to my sister and Legolas, at some point he must have had knelt down to watch the deer heal, for he was on his knees close to me and the doe. His face was in total awe and amazement. His ice blue eyes looked at me in wonder. “You are a witch.” He softly whispered, his voice sounding fascinated._

_Embarrassed of having to show my powers so quickly in front of a stranger in order to heal the doe, I sat silent. At first meeting, he probably thought I was full elven, like him._

_“It’s best to target solid objects when you practice, Mr. Legolas. Something arrows can’t go through and accidentally hurt something innocent that might be beyond it.” I said, breaking the awkward silence. “Magic isn’t always an available option to save those who suffer. Witches and wizards cannot be there for every single accident.”_

_He seemed at a loss of words._

_“The witch of the forest? I thought she was a myth.” He asked, confused._

_“She was my mother. And if I stand here before you, she was no myth and nor am I.” I caught his blue icy gaze again, my chest feeling that light airy feeling once more. It was a strange feeling I had never felt before when my eyes met his. I had no idea why this stranger was doing this to me and he made me feel like my veins were overflowing with both fire and ice, like my lungs and chest were lacked of air, made my entire body feel like a floating feather. And I had never met him before in my life until then._

_Arwen seemed to almost sense my out of ordinary feelings in front of this boy and after a quite a few seconds of awkward silence, she suggested we head back to see our father._

_I rose to my feet and secured my bow onto my back and then brushed my skirt off. “Okay, sister. Let’s be on our way.” I turned and looked to Legolas who then rose to his feet, his face seemed confused but still somewhat in awe, probably from the magic I had just done on the doe.  
Arwen then said goodbye to him, as did I, giving him a wave and a “Nice to meet you.”_

_Arwen took off first and I followed in her steps. We got a few feet away until Legolas, who still stood where we left him, shouted for us to stop. “Wait!” He exclaimed._

_I turned quickly back to look at him, as did my sister. He looked embarrassed almost that he stopped us so suddenly. “I beg your pardon… I’ll let you be on your way, but I never got your name, unless you’d rather just be known as simply ‘the witch of the forest’s daughter’.” He was looking directly at me, his blue gaze giving me that irregular feeling again._

_I smiled a half smile with one corner of my lips. I had not expected him to ask my name, or even care who I was at all for that matter. I thought I had perhaps frightened him a bit or made myself seem like an obscure elf girl in his eyes._

_“Lunessa.” I replied softly._

_He nodded his head once but said nothing. He looked like he wanted to speak, but kept his mouth closed instead. His eyes studied me in a way I had never been looked at before. Not a violating way or in a way that made me feel self conscious or uncomfortable, but the complete opposite.  
I never forgot that last look from him. And to this day I still haven’t forgot it. I still see those eyes in my mind from time to time when I find myself in the forest practicing like Arwen and I were that day years ago._

And just like I was earlier today.

There his eyes were in my brain, just like they were when I gave him that last look that summer evening.  
He had an aura about him that radiated to me and I never could once forget it.

I finished cooling myself off at the river and after one more sip of it to satisfy my thirst, I picked my bow up off the ground and headed back towards my home. My father was surely waiting for me; he often did when I went out to the forest alone. Although he trusted me and knew I was smart about safety, he was my father and indeed worried like one. He was my only parent, he brought me up by himself and he did the worrying for both parental roles.

But as worried as disappearing into the forest for hours upon hours made my father, he knew I loved the company of the trees and followed in my mother’s footsteps, doing just what she adored and lived for as well.

Sometimes he was convinced I was hoping to find her there and meet her someday for the first time since I was born. I couldn’t argue that idea wasn’t true, I had always dreamt about meeting my mother; even just once.

But I also hoped deep down to see someone else in the forest. Someone I had already met; just one time before.


	3. Through this darkening concrete devouring ghosts that float by, I'm with them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunessa's father, Elrond, knows a little more of Legolas than she expected..

\---------------------------------------------------------------

I sat across from my father with a fresh plate of food in front of each of us. We dined outside tonight; the weather was fit for it with mild air temperature and a clear view of the silver glowing crescent moon.

He raised his tall golden glass of mead to his lips, looking at me from the top it as he sipped.  
“You were gone for quite some time today, my child. I’ve learned as you’ve grown up that I can take you from the forest, but I can’t take the forest from you.” He smiled as he put down the glass and dabbed the corners of his mouth with a lace napkin.

I returned the smile at him and shrugged my shoulders. “From dawn until dusk, it’ll attract me until I finally am there, in the arms of nature. I’ve always felt it my bones. I yearn for the smell of pine, the wind in my hair, the sounds of life all around me.”

A light breeze softly blew at that moment, as if nature was speaking back to me in appreciation of my love for it.

Father seemed to notice this and grinned at me. This type of occurrence was not out of the ordinary or surprising to him in the least; he always knew that the earth often let me know it was there in it’s own way. He then closed his eyes contently, feeling the breeze upon him.  
“I know I don’t say this often, Lunessa, but you remind me so much of your mother. Her intuition and touch with nature.” He sighed.

His eyes were still closed for a moment until he opened them and met my startled facial expression. I was taken aback by his acknowledgment of my mother, for he hardly ever spoke of her. It always astonished me at the seldom times he did bring her up in conversation with me.

I took a few seconds to reply, but eventually I did whilst looking down at my dinner, slowly stirring around the contents left on the plate. “From what little I know about her from others, I suppose I agree with you. Gandalf and Radagast always have said the same of me.”

Father sat with his elbow upon the table, a hand to his chin with a few fingers resting upon his lips, as if he was deep in thought.  
“… I know you’re out there mainly because you love doing archery recreationally and I’m so incredibly proud of the skills you have acquired with your bow over the years, Lunessa. But you also look for your mother out there in the trees… I know this.”

Since I can remember I did indeed hope to come across her, he was not incorrect. I had dreamed of stumbling across her one day unexpectedly and she would know exactly who I was. That is if she still lived. I would think if she did still live, she would have come to find me and meet her grown child by now.

But my father was clueless as to why else I spent so much time in the woods of Rivendell, uninformed of the boy Legolas I once met there years ago with Arwen. Unknowing that from that day forward, not one day would pass that I did not think of the way his eyes made me feel; that I felt something from within him. His aura, his presence, his whole being was something I could not explain, not even to myself. And I only met him and spoke with him for only a short time that one day years ago.

He was convinced that my curiosity of my mother, my love for archery, and my gravitation towards nature were the only things that kept me in the forest for long hours.  
And I didn’t have the courage to tell him that there was one more thing I yearned to find there, it felt silly and childish to admit.

“You’re not wrong about that, dad. As a little girl I always dreamt of finding her. But it’s also not the single purpose I’m out there either.”

He thought for a moment, studying me with his deep brown eyes and looking for the words to express his self.  
“If I knew where you could find her, I would tell you exactly where to go. But your mother, from what I knew of her, she always traveled around. Never stayed in one spot for too long. I’ve always feared to tell you this, Lunessa, but I feel as though as if she still lived she would eventually come looking for you too… but perhaps not. She gave you up to me in the first place because she felt she could not raise a child with her choice of lifestyle in solitary. She wanted the best for you and she felt she couldn’t provide that being how she was. But perhaps she is somewhere out there still, but fears you’ll hate her for leaving you.”

I was silent, not knowing what to say. He didn’t explain anything I hadn’t already thought about already, but nonetheless I didn’t know how to respond to such a difficult subject of conversation.  
“I know.” I whispered quietly, my head down looking at the table.

Father finished his glass of mead and sighed contently, smiling at me. “Beautiful evening it is.”  
He changed the subject, sensing the stress of it.

I nodded and smiled back. “I love these quiet nights. Air is calm, moon is vibrant.”

He rose from his chair and stood up, folding his napkin and laying it back upon the table.  
“I’ll be getting to bed soon and you should as well. Doesn’t all your running through the trees take a toll on your bones, little girl?” He laughed.

I rose from my chair and stretched a bit. “I’ve grown used to it.”

Father and I went indoors together, preparing for bed. He changed into his night robes before appearing at my doorway.  
I sat upon my four-post bed in my nightgown, brushing my hair as he approached. My hair fell in waves upon the white gown, the intense black of it looking almost blue. I ran the brush down slowly each side a few times and ran my fingers through it.  
I then looked up at father; he was patiently waiting for me to finish my hair before he interrupted.

“You also hope to see someone else out there in the trees one day, don’t you?” He asked this as a question, but his voice was filled with certainty as if he already knew the answer. “I am aware of your encounter with a boy there years ago… Legolas Greenleaf, was it?

My breath hitched in my lungs and I set my brush down upon my nightstand, looking away from him. My cheeks burned red, not expecting his question.  
“Uhm, y-yes. I believe that was his name. That was quite long ago.”

“Arwen, your sister, told me that day. She explained he made you… act different.” He spoke curiously, but in a way that he understood.

I still did not face him as I took back my sheets of my bed, getting ready to climb in. I did not want him to see my embarrassed face and rosy cheeks. “We came across him once, he accidentally killed a doe and I healed it. That was all.”

“That took him by surprise, I’m sure. I don’t think a prince of Mirkwood knew a witch existed at the time.” He smiled.

“Nor do I. But I don’t necessarily expect to see him there again or purposely spend so much time out there in hopes to find him.” I lied a bit and my voice sounded slightly unconvincing. “He was simply just a stranger I met.”

Father seemed to pick up on my shyness, for he was silent. He came further into my room and lit a candle on my wardrobe. “Ah, I see. Arwen said something about you changed. The light in your eyes was different. She explained how the connection you and him had was intense.”

I didn’t know what to say or how to respond, so I stayed soundless. I immersed my self into my bed and laid my head upon the pillows, bringing the blankets up over me.

“I know his father, actually. Thranduil… King of the elves. And sometimes, elves are above all in his opinion.” He trailed off his sentence with a look of sadness written upon his face.

He sighed slightly as he sat upon the edge of my bed. I could feel his eyes on me, waiting for me to respond. After a few moments, it seemed he knew I was more comfortable with being quiet and I had nothing to say.

He cleared his throat before speaking slowly and wearily. “Just know, Lunessa, that if you do come across him again someday… don’t be disappointed, my dear. I know nothing of Legolas himself, but his father has a lot of pull on his life and his decisions. And as much as I love you darling and hate to tell you this, you would not be his father’s greatest fan by any means. I just don’t want to see you get your hopes up.”

I turned to face him now, wanting to see his facial expression. His eyes were sympathetic with a loving fatherly gleam to them.

“Legolas is nothing but a stranger, daddy. He did make me feel… different, as Arwen said and she was right about our connection upon first meeting being intense and I don’t deny myself that fact. But I know how some people see me and what I am, and my hopes are not set on anything. I don’t even know the elf, let alone think something could ever happen between us.”

“Is that why you’ve never spoken about it again? Because you fear it and know nothing could possibly happen even if you met him again?” He asked.

“I’ve just preferred to keep it to myself. I never saw him again after that day and it wasn’t anything I needed to drag on about. I met him for all of a few minutes daddy, it wasn’t a big deal.” I replied. The redness in my cheeks hadn’t faded and I’m sure by now father noticed.

“Arwen thought it was a big deal, and that’s why she confided in me about it. She has never seen two strangers have such a deep and rather obscure connection upon first meet. I just had to ask while we were on the subject of your forest explorations, Lunessa. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable but I am your father.”

Again, I was at a loss of words. I stayed in silence and closed my eyes.

He rose from the bed, and approached my bedside standing tall beside me as I lie there. He put a hand to my forehead and stroked it softly. “Goodnight, my daughter. I love you and I’m sorry if I said too much.”

“Goodnight, dad.” I whispered sleepily.

I heard his footsteps walk out of my room and shut the door behind him. I opened my eyes again, feeling restless and in awe about my father bringing up Legolas. I was so unaware and naïve to the fact that he had known all these years. The flicker of the candle he had lit flashed itself all around the walls of my bedroom. I closed my eyes and concentrated and my magic put the candle out, leaving me in darkness.

As I closed my eyes attempting sleep, Legolas Greenleaf with his crystal blue eyes and long blonde hair was all I could see. I could see his lanky figure appearing from behind a tree, a bow in his hand. Like it was just yesterday. The memory was so clear and fresh still.

I hadn’t even known that Arwen had noticed my change in demeanor that day, that she had thought him and I had a strange connection too. She saw it my eyes and she could see it in his.

And that was frightening.


	4. Up in the current and taken in whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gandalf and dwarves take shelter at Elrond and Lunessa's home in Rivendell. Gandalf ends up asking a very dangerous favor of Lunessa.

\--------------------------------------------

The sound of my boots stomping in a rush down the stone stairwell from my bedroom echoed on the walls. My bow was in one hand as I finished the top button on my white collar with the other free hand. I then swung my bow around my back hurriedly, my arrows slightly clanging together in the quiver as I did so.

I was moving quickly, not because I was late for anything, but because I was eager to be outside.

I had the desperate urge and desire to go shoot arrow after arrow after arrow at targets I had made in the trees. Last night’s unexpected discussion from my father had caught me off guard, to say the least, and I was feeling a little anxious this morning.

My father was awake and in the dining room, sitting at his normal place at the head of the long dining table there. He skeptically watched me as I rush passed him in a hurry.

“Lunessa, slow it down a bit, would you? You’re acting in such a way that a war is taking place right outside on our grounds.” His voice hinted with sarcasm, and I knew he must’ve been smiling without even looking at his face.

“Well, I feel as though a war is taking place inside my body, I feel off, anxious, and like magic is going to spill out of me. I want to go take refuge in the trees. I might possibly go see Radagast today, I’m sure he and his hedgehogs would love some company. I’ll be back before dark.” Without slowing my pace, I took a fruit from off the centerpiece of the table and headed towards the doors of the front entryway.

“I’m expecting a visit from Gandalf today.” Father called out as I had just reached the front door and had a hand on the knob.

I stopped in my tracks, slowing down from my rushing pace. I turned my head around to face him.  
“Really?”

He nodded as he sipped his hot mug of tea. “Yes.”

I now took my hand of the knob and walked back towards the dining room and approached the table where he sat. “Why?”

“Gandalf is an old friend. He enjoys to pop in on friends from time to time, you know him.” He replied nonchalantly.

“Gandalf also usually has reason for stopping by other than polite catch-up with friends, dad. It’s not everyday he’s just wandering around Rivendell.”

“He’s aiding some dwarves in hope they can regain their lost kingdom of The Lonely Mountain, Thorin Oakenshield and company of other dwarves. Gandalf is trying to assist them in their endeavor to take back their home from the dragon that stole it.”  
“Smaug.” I whispered, my voice with a tone of fright. Nobody could defeat a dragon; it was basically a death sentence.  
I then sat down next to father and contemplated what he had just told me.

He nodded and sighed out a breath. “Smaug.”

“But father, that is just… a wishing for death! These dwarves, they think they can do it? Their ancestors died trying to protect their kingdom and they will too.” I exclaimed.

“Lunessa, I know. It’s mad, it’s insane, and it’s utterly dangerous. But these dwarves, especially Thorin, son of Thrain, it means the world to them. And they won’t live with themselves if they don’t try, even if that means dying in the process.”

I put both elbows on the table and ran my hands through my hair. “Goodness gracious.” I sighed.

He put a hand to my shoulder. “It’s what they want to do, my dear. And nobody can stop them. Gandalf is assisting them as much as he can. I believe he’s coming here for advice and help for them. These dwarves have been homeless since Smaug took over and they refuse to be nomads any longer if they can help it.”

“I fear for them.” I looked at him with nervousness in my eyes.

He nodded, agreeing. “Me too.”

We were both silent for a moment until his eyes shifted from my bow and quiver to back to my lavender eyes.  
“Please stay until they arrive. I’m sure Gandalf would be disappointed if he didn’t get to see you. And I’m sure he’d like your advice on their matters as well.”

I couldn’t refuse. I hadn’t seen Gandalf in too long to my dismay, and I also wanted to offer my help to Thorin and Company. They could use all they could get in order to succeed in their mission. And if the tables were turned and I didn’t have a home here with my father in Rivendell and a dragon forcefully took it from me, I would desire other’s assistance in trying to take it back as well.

Opposite of my plans I had set for the day, I spent it inside waiting for the arrival of Gandalf along with Thorin and company. This was the first day I had spent indoors for as long as I could remember. Even in the rain and storms, I never denied myself of going to play in the trees. Indoors was just never the life for me, and it was an understatement to say I was bored today.

When Gandalf and the dwarves arrived, I was upstairs in my room, sitting near the window looking out. Father was outside already and I watched as he greeted them and gave Gandalf a hug. The dwarves that followed behind Gandalf seemed reluctant to do so. They looked grumpy, irritated and uncomfortable. Their physical appearances looked worn and dirty, their long hair tangled and messy. Some of their clothes had tears and holes in them, the fabric filthy.  
I knew they must have come a long and tiresome way so far judging by the way they looked. I was particularly surprised at the small hobbit they had with them. I had never seen a hobbit and did not expect them to be so very tiny, even compared to the dwarves. The poor little guy looked a bit frightened and I can’t imagine what he’s seen since leaving the safety of The Shire.

I walked quickly down the stairwell of my room, through the dining hall, and out the doors to greet them. I stood in the double doorway and Gandalf looked up at me. In all his grey glory, he smiled a familiar smile.

“Ah, Miss Lunessa.” He nodded with a warm smile still adorning his face.

I bowed once and smiled back at him. “Gandalf.”

I then walked quickly towards him, running in to embrace him. He opened his arms and held me tightly. I took in his wood and pine smell and felt at ease. Gandalf had always been just as well as a second father to me. He always looked out for my well being, and it brought his existence close to my heart.

As I hugged him, I noticed that the dwarves all looked up at us, some with their mouths fully agape. Some of them had reddened cheeks as they stared at me, then back at the ground, and then back at me again, which made me feel slightly uncomfortable. Father always told me I was more attractive than most, but what female ever believes that? Fathers are supposed to tell you that you are beautiful.

I ignored the stares and looked back at Gandalf. His wrinkled aging face was still in a bright smile. “How are you, my friend? Still incredible with that bow and arrow, I’m sure?”

I laughed and looked at my father, who laughed too. “I had to convince her to not go out to the forest this morning with that bow, all it took was telling her that you were going to be arriving.” Father said.

Gandalf patted me on the back. “Just like your mother, you are. Cannot stray from the forest. You’re impeccable with that bow, Lunessa. Nearly all Middle Earth knows it! You do not require practice you don’t even need when you have the opportunity to reunite with an old friends like myself.”

The dwarves behind him still looked irritated and angry to be here. Gandalf turned to them and introduced me. “My friends, this is Lunessa, the only witch known to Middle Earth and also Elrond’s daughter. Which makes her witch and elf.”

I bowed to them and smiled, “Welcome, I wish you all the best on your journey.”

Some of them gave me a smile and nod, while others just stood still and grumpily looked elsewhere.

Gandalf turned to me and shrugged with a half smile, one corner of his lips turning upwards. “They’ve come a long way and they don’t necessarily trust the elvish folk, I apologize for their coldness.”

“No worries.” I replied.

Father and I lead Gandalf, Thorin and Company to our dining rooms. We offered them food and to stay the night. They accepted our offers, but somewhat looked reluctant to do so. I am sure that they could not turn down a meal and safe shelter, no matter who provided it. They’ve come a long way and the worst was not even over for them yet.

Father discussed weapons with Gandalf and Galadriel, showing them swords he had found in caves. Thorin wanted my father to read a certain map for him; a map that held a clue for them. He didn’t really seem to desire my father’s help, but my father could read the ancient language it was written in, where as no one else could.

I let them discuss their map, sitting alongside them but minding my own business and being quiet so they could focus. Father had told Thorin that fate was with him, for the same moon the map was written in was shining upon us tonight.

The next events that followed, I was unprepared for in the least. Father had finished reading their map and Thorin seemed to be taking it all in, lost in thought. He retreated to get some rest with the others, who could be heard laughing and talking amongst themselves in the distance. The moon shined bright up above and as I looked over at Gandalf, he seemed to have a familiar gleam in his eye.  
He had his pipe to his mouth, lightly puffing on it. Balls of smoke protruded from it and danced up in the air. “Lunessa, may I ask you something?”

I looked up at him, silently answering his question and giving him the okay to go ahead.

“These dwarves, this entire journey means the absolute world to them. Literally. This entire quest they are on is a matter of life and death for them. They can’t live with themselves if they don’t try, and they might not live even if they do make it either. But getting there and attempting to take back their home… that is a win to them all in itself. They’ve waited years for this. I must ask, only if you are willing, to possibly accompany them. Help them get there at least. I am only one wizard and my help can only go so far and I cannot be in two places at once. If you go with us, they have even more of a chance to arrive safely.”

I looked Gandalf not expecting his question. Could I possibly help these dwarves? Could I possibly venture out of Rivendell and risk my life for dwarves who really don’t seem to care to want elves help?  
“I-I-I don’t know what to say.” I stumbled over my words with surprise in my voice. “They don’t seem to even like me or care for elves assistance. I might be good with my bow and quiver, but my arrows are no match for a dragon, Gandalf.”

“You are half elf, half witch! If they can accept a wizard’s help, they can accept the female form of that! I assure you Thorin will not turn you away. It might not be easy to get him and the others to warm up to you right away, but I assure you he will when the time is right. And you don’t have to help with the dragon if you don’t want to, but helping them even make it to that point is a large assistance to them that they will be grateful for. The grounds are dangerous, lurking with Orcs. You and that bow are just one more pair of hands they could use.”

I looked at my father now and his eyes rested upon me. He did not speak and his face was hard to read. I almost hoped for answers in his eyes. He seemed to pick up on this feeling.  
“Go, my child. Put your bravery and skills to use for the greater good. I have absolute faith in you, Lunessa.” His voice was quiet, but gentle and reassuring; like he trusted that I would without a doubt come home in one piece.

“I am afraid they won’t want me. Call me names, make fun of me, and tell me I’m not worthy to be among them because of my elvish heritage. Those things will hinder my skills and my magic.” I said, my voice concerned.

“I will not allow such a thing. And they know you are a witch too. If they trust me, they will trust you too. You are not just an elf who refused to help them… That would be Thranduil they are thinking of.” Gandalf said.

I thought back to when my father had discussed Legolas Greenleaf last night, telling me he knew his father… King Thranduil.  
“The king of the elves, yes?” I asked.

Gandalf nodded once and my father slightly smiled. “Legolas’ father.” Daddy said. “Like I explained to you last night, sometimes he thinks elves are above all. Only elves.”

Thranduil sounded like a wretched man and part of me thought back to the crystal eyes of Legolas for a second, hoping that he had not grown up to be like the man that raised him. When I met him years ago, he did not seem cold and self-absorbed like his father apparently was.

I suddenly was lost in thought, staring off into the distance. I looked up at the crescent moon and then down to the trees in shined upon. I thought about the boy I never once forgot whom I met in those trees years ago. I thought of the single rose he had missed while practicing and how apologetic to me he was that he had hurt the doe; the remorse on his face after he realized he had hurt it was indeed genuine. He had not struck me as a self-centered man like his father was at all. Regardless of the connection Legolas and I had made, it didn’t make me biased. I didn’t sense a bad bone like Thranduil’s described to have in Legolas’ body.

“Lunessa?” Gandalf’s slightly hoarse voice from smoking interrupted my thought. I looked up quickly. “If I ask Thorin, will you go? Put your skills to use for the help of others?”

I took a few seconds before responding and then breathed out, “Yes.”


	5. I've been struggling, strangling, others in tow. Have my eyes gone missing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunessa begins her journey with Thorin and Company. Later, on the path through the decieving forest of Mirkwood, Lunessa thinks the forest is showing her a hallucination of Legolas. But it turns out to be very real.

\-------------------------------------------------------

With hardly any time to get myself prepared for the journey I would be embarking on with Thorin and his company, it seemed like the next moment I knew I was saying my goodbyes to my father.

I had a small dark brown satchel of a couple personal belongings, my bow and quiver, and the clothes on my back. Traveling light was what seemed the most efficient. If we ran into any danger and had to move quickly, or defend ourselves, the last thing I wanted was to be weighted down.

My father stood outside at the entrance of our home, the dwarves were gathered there too quietly discussing something amongst them. Father had his eyes on me when I joined them, a small smile upon his lips.

His eyes were proudly looking at me as he saw my appearance of being ready to go, but also bitter sweetly. I approached him and matched his grin.

Silently, he held his arms out for an embrace. I wrapped my arms around his torso and rested my head upon his chest. “I love you, dad, and I will return. I promise you that.” I whispered.

“I love you too, Lunessa… and I know you will. You’ve never once feared anything in your life, my daughter. Your bravery ceased amazing me long ago.” His face was in my hair and he kissed the top of my head.

As he held me, I almost felt salty water begin to well up behind my eyelids. I wasn’t used to farewells and my father and I often traveled together.

My heart slightly began to bitterly ache a bit, simply because I loved him so very much. Growing up with only one parent makes you incredibly close to them and you have the same amount of love for just them individually as you would if both parents were in the picture. The parental affection of both mother and father is built into only one person.

We pulled away and I nodded at him. “Take care, daddy. I’ll be home soon.” I gave him one last look of my lavender eyes and turned to join the dwarves who seemed rather impatient and anxious to get going fourth. Thorin Oakenshield looked the most eager for me to wrap up my goodbye and hurry up so we could get moving through the Misty Mountains.

Gandalf had told the company and myself before leaving that he would not be heading with us right away and would be joining us later on. This was not unusual for Gandalf, he had his own agenda and his own sense of time. Regardless, everyone trusted him. Gandalf always was trustworthy and always had a reason for things, whether he told you his reasons or not.

“Not too much to worry without Gandalf with the she-witch around, eh?” The dwarf named Kili said, a smirk upon his scruffy face.  
“There is always things to worry about on this journey, Kili. Don’t get too confident.” Thorin grumbled.

“You there, witch elf,” He nodded towards me. “Are you all set to go? We need to make for the high pass as soon as possible.”

“Your witch elf is Lunessa, Thorin Oakenshield. If I’m giving you my help I’d appreciate the respect.” I responded sternly.

I not only didn’t mind helping these dwarves, but also actually wanted to go as well. I yearned for adventure, traveling from home, new excitement from my everyday life. But I refused to be walked over and talked down to, asking for respect from them wasn’t asking much and wasn’t out of line for me to desire. I was not disrespecting them and I had no part in how elves treated them once before, so I shouldn’t be held accountable for their hate of the species.

Gandalf held his pipe at his mouth and took it out as he spoke, puffs of smoke escaping his lips. “She’s more than correct. Her help is out of generosity and hospitality. The least you could do is treat her respectfully as your own the rest of the way.”

He gave Thorin and the rest of them a stern look, earning annoyed and reluctant faces from all of them; regardless, they remained silent and slowly nodded their heads.

“Let us go.” Thorin grumbled. “You will meet us, Gandalf?” He asked.

Gandalf nodded and smoked more from his pipe. “I shall.”

Thorin turned towards the pathway exiting our home, the one that lead to the Misty Mountains. The other’s followed behind and it became real to me that this was the beginning and it was time to leave.

I gave one last look to my father, waved, and ran to catch up with the dwarves.

This was it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutes of travel turned into hours, hours turned into days, days turned into weeks, and every second we were struggling. I had already feared for my life, the lives of the dwarves, and the little hobbit, more than a couple times.

We had faced danger, starvation, sleep deprivation, and it made me truly realize how much this journey indeed meant to the dwarves. Gandalf was not wrong or exaggerating when he told me this in order to convince me to join and help them.  
You’d have to be mad to attempt a journey such as this and endure all the life threatening events; but they had a reason, and that was to take their home back. I’ve never seen someone want something so desperately as Thorin and his company did.

The company had seemed to warm up to me slightly and actually appreciate my presence after they were captured by Goblins. I had managed to escape the imprisonment of the goblins, and with the help of Gandalf, he and I managed to free the dwarves and allow them to fight their way out.

It was then that the dwarves got to see my magic first hand, and then my fighting skills when we were later attacked by Wargs on the mountainside.

Although they had been told by Gandalf how much use I could be to them, my elvish heritage seemed to blind them and they doubted me. It took them by surprise and they were not expecting Gandalf to be correct, I could use magic and I knew how to fight. This was of great advantage to them and I had helped saved them more than once, unlike Thranduil and the elves had done many years ago.

It wasn’t until they saw my true colors and how much benefit I was to them, that they began to accept me in the company. This also seemed to be true for the Hobbit, Bilbo, they began to credit him rather than believe he had no place among them after he became of use and proved himself too.

We had come a long way since my home in Rivendell, it has been a wild ride thus far, and I now am reminded of how Thorin and company looked when they first arrived to Rivendell with Gandalf to seek safety and recruit me. I wonder if currently my face and appearance looks the way theirs did to me back then.

We presently stood at a tree line of a deserted and sick looking forest. The forest that Beorn, not friend nor foe of the dwarves and Gandalf, had directed us to. The auras from the forest ahead made me feel uneasy and that wasn’t just my intuition and magic speaking to me, for everyone felt it too.

“Here lies our path through Mirkwood.” Gandalf announced, walking fourth and inspecting the trees.

My eyes flickered whenever I heard Mirkwood be spoken. Crystal blue eyes and blonde hair filled my eyelids and I shook the thought of Legolas Greenleaf from my head. I had to stay focused and the thought that this was his home’s forest seemed surreal.

I thought about his presence in the back of my mind everyday since the day I had met him years ago in the forest of Rivendell. Being so close to his home and knowing he had probably walked these grounds many times, felt like something I had probably once dreamed of as a silly young girl.

The small hobbit looked at the trees hovering above us. “This forest feels sick. As if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?”

“Not unless we go 200 miles north. Or twice the distance south.” Gandalf replied, still examining the trees.

The dwarves started letting the ponies loose, for we were not going to take them through with us. Gandalf quickly stopped them as they got to his. “Not my horse, I need it!” He shouted. He had other business to attend to that he explained he wouldn’t do unless he had to. For Gandalf to take off suddenly was not out of the ordinary.

“Lunessa, keep an eye on them in there. Do what you have to do, my girl.” He looked at me intensely. This forest seemed it must be a challenge.

“Keep the map key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me.” He grumbled, looking at Thorin. Thorin was not pleased that Gandalf was leaving; his facial expression said it all.

“The very air in the forest is heavy with illusion. It’ll seek to enter your mind and lead you astray. You must stay on the path. Do not leave it. If you do, you’ll never find it again. No matter what may come, stay on the path!” He shouted as he rode off upon his horse.

Upon walking the path in the forest, it was not long before we understood what Gandalf meant. This forest seemed to lack oxygen, light, and it felt like something out of a nightmare. The air was thick and heavy; everything around us had an unusual creepiness to it. I constantly felt like we were being watched. Sweating and sleepily, we all walked fourth reluctantly.

I felt ill almost, and my stomach turned even more when we realized we had lost the path. Just like Gandalf had warned us not to do.

Everyone, including myself, was in an illusive state. We all were beginning to hallucinate and feel sick. This forest had captured us and we had succumbed to its tricks.

I wasn’t sure whether I was hallucinating or if it was reality when I was swiped up off of my feet swifty and spun into a sticky substance. I heard sounds of chirping and crawling and I wasn’t quite sure whether this was truly happening or not. None of us were.

I could not move my feet, my head, my arms; my entire body was stiff as a board and sucked into this sticky wrap. I knew I was in danger if this was real and not an illusion, but I couldn’t do anything even if I wanted to, I was trapped. I tried to scream, but my body felt so tight that I couldn’t muster a voice at all.

I heard movement and then a thrashing sound. Seconds later, I landed with a thud upon the ground. I struggled my way through the sticky wire that was wrapped upon me and when I came to, I realized this was no illusion. This was real.

Giant Spiders surrounded us and I quickly jumped to my feet and released arrow after arrow, not hesitating to kill each and every one. These spiders were fast and agile and there was no time for hesitation. Normally I wouldn’t want to do this to any creature, but we were in danger and Gandalf had told me to do whatever I have to do to keep an eye on the dwarves.

I kept running quickly on my feet and jumping to avoid obstacles in my way. I shot arrow after arrow, not stopping. I aided the Dwarves who were struggling and some were managing to fight the spiders back with their weapons. We managed to keep the spiders at bay, but they kept up with a good fight.

I stopped suddenly behind Thorin as he came to a stand still, looking above him. He gazed into the trees with an unreadable expression on his face. The other dwarves looked up above too as they followed close behind him as well.

Looking up with them, I noticed something almost silently gliding through the trees and down the spider webs. One at first, and then more followed. As they approached closer, I began to notice that these were people. The first of these people to reach the ground landed on a spider and slid upon it through the leaves, killing some along the way.

They had a bow and arrow and I quickly raised mine up defensively in preparation to meet the stranger approaching.

When the person came more into view I blinked, feeling light headed and knowing I had to be hallucinating from the forest’s deceiving ways. Long blonde hair and the crystal blue eyes I knew all too well stood before us with his arrow pointed right at Throin’s face. The spiders were not an illusion, but this absolutely had to be the forest deceiving me.

I fell silent and closed my eyes but did not lower my bow as I stood beside Thorin, waiting for the illusion of Legolas Greenleaf to go away.

“Do not think I won’t kill you dwarf, it would be my pleasure.”

His voice sounded and felt unbelievably real. And for him to acknowledge Thorin made me open my eyes, for Thorin must’ve been seeing him too.

Legolas stood there tall, his eyes exactly the way I remembered them to be. His hair still long and platinum fell past his shoulders. My breath hitched in my lungs and I felt my eyes soften at the sight of him. I almost let a small cry escape my lips, but I couldn’t let this forest’s hallucination make me emotional.

I refused to let the vivid hallucination get to me; whatever this really was taking the shape of Legolas was threatening Thorin. Gandalf gave me an order, and that was to protect the company.

I moved Thorin out of the way at once and raised my arrow directly at Legolas’s face.

He looked back at me and his eyes flickered with incredulity and bewilderment. His lips parted and he silently lowered his arrow.

It wasn’t until then that I noticed the rest of the elves behind him too. If this was a hallucination in my head, the forest was playing me harder than I gave it credit for.

“Lunessa?” His voice was gentle but astonished as he whispered.

The sound of his voice saying my name made my stomach flip upside down, but I did my best to ignore this feeling and stay focused.

I stared back at his crystal blue eyes with my lavender ones, at a loss for words. His presence felt so authentic and I felt that glowing obscure aura from him again like I did that one day years ago. My veins felt cold and firey all at once, my head felt light and my body felt airy but at ease. With these familiar feelings, I honestly was not sure whether this was really happening or not now. I heard a dwarf from behind me mutter, “Elves.”

The dwarves were seeing this too. This was reality. This was not in my head. This was not an illusion or a hallucination caused by the forest.

This was real.

Legolas Greenleaf truly stood before me.


	6. Imagining sequences, playing back visions by stereo air and fragmenting emissions, I'm lost.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas has no choice under the ruling of his father but to take the dwarves and Lunessa back to Thranduil. Legolas tells her he will try to sway his father into understanding she is not a threat, and should not be held prisoner.

\--------------------------------------------------

“Legolas.” I whispered back to him, my voice cracked slightly as his name escaped my lips. This was my first acknowledgement to myself that this moment was real and it was rather emotional to me, and I had no idea why.

A familiar aura pulsed out of him and my magic severely picked up on it. I never forgot this feeling and intution over the years since the first time I met him, but I was unprepared to feel it again.

I finally lowered my arrow from him, which he had done moments ago. I felt almost embarrassed that I kept my aim at him longer than he had done to me, but I took no chances out here. I thought he was a threat at first, not realizing he was really here and not an illusion of the forest.  
Father would have been proud at this skill of keeping my focus and guard up until I knew for sure I was not in danger.

Everything was at a stand still as Legolas and I looked at each other. The other elves that were with him and the dwarves behind me were all taken aback as they realized him and I knew one another. The elves looked rather confused as they eyed me up and down, obviously noticing my elvish physique, but yet did not recognize me and probably wondered why I was with a group of dwarves.

A few times they looked back and fourth between Legolas and I, evidently curious as to how he identified me but they did not.

Thorin looked the most perplexed and somewhat annoyed, like I was going to switch sides on him.

“Search them.” Legolas announced to the elves with him but kept his eyes on mine. “Except the female.”

The other elves did as told and searched the dwarves, seizing their weapons. I stepped out of the way and they left me alone, but gave me curious side eyed looks.

Legolas took the dwarf Gloin and began searching him. “Hey! Give it back, that’s private!” Gloin shouted at him as he took a locket type object from his inner pocket.

Legolas didn’t hesitate to open it and examine it. “Who is this? A brother?”

“THAT IS MY WIFE.” Gloin said, offended.

“And what is this horrid creature? A goblin mutant?” Legolas asked, slight disgust in his voice.

“That’s my wee lad, Gimli.” Gloin responded in annoyance.

Legolas didn’t say anything but just looked at him.

A female elf with porcelain pale skin red hair approached him; her green dress slightly flowing behind her as she walked.

He spoke in elvish to her, obviously not wanting the dwarves to understand him. Whether or not he knew I could understand elvish, I was not sure. She told him that more spiders will come and that they were growing bolder.

Legolas took a sword that Thorin had and raised it up, examining and feeling it’s blade. He again spoke in Elvish to leave the dwarves in the dark from what he was saying to the others.

“This is an ancient Elvish Blade. Forged by my kin.”

He looked down at Thorin who was significantly shorter than he was. “Where did you get this?” He asked back in English tongue.

“It was given to me.” Thorin responded, annoyed. The dwarves all appeared angry and their faces reddened and scrunched with rage.

“Not just a thief, but a liar as well.” Legolas pointed the blade at Thorin’s neck.

I then stepped forward, firmly putting a hand on the arm that Legolas was using to hold the sword. “Don’t point that at him.” I said sternly. “He did not steal anything. None of them did.” I got my point across strongly, speaking with justification. Thorin raised his eyebrows and smirked, looking pleased with my loyalty to him.

These dwarves did nothing wrong, we all had almost just lost our lives at the hand of the spiders. I had orders from Gandalf to keep them safe, to look out for them. I was not about to let them be treated like criminals when they were not nearly as such.

Legolas looked at me and removed the blade from Thorin. He then ordered, in Elvish, for the rest of the elves to take the dwarves with them. They grabbed the dwarves by the fabric of their clothes, yanking them to follow.

There was nothing I could do about that, for I was outnumbered. A couple elves hovered around me, seemingly wondering whether to take me too or not.

“Not her.” Legolas ordered, causing the couple elves to step away from me. They retreated behind the rest of the elves who were corralling and herding the dwarves onward to wherever they were taking them.

He let the rest go ahead and then looked at me, silently gesturing his hand for me to walk forward before him. “After you. More spiders are to return, I don’t think you want to stay here.” His lips turned upwards slightly.

I looked down at the ground as I walked forward, trying to hide my flushed cheeks. The irregular feeling in my rapidly pumping veins brought back memories of the first time I met him. My lungs felt weakened and my entire body felt like it was hardly present. I had to concentrate on just the steps I was taking with my feet. After a moment or two, I mustered up the courage to respond to him.

“The spiders are growing bolder, I heard the red head tell you that. But where are you taking them?” I asked.

He walked along side me and my stomach felt fluttery as he looked at me. “You understand Elvish?” He questioned in an unexpected tone.

I nodded. “Yes. Now answer the second part.”

“Silly of me to think the elvish part of your family would not teach you our tongue. And we are taking them to Thranduil, my father.”

I was quiet, knowing what my father had told me about Thranduil. The king of the elves with selfish ruling, who thinks elves are above all in Middle Earth .

“I would ask you why you’re with a group of dwarves, but you proved to me when I met you years ago that you have a gift with aiding helpless beings…” He paused.  
“Please don’t take that the wrong way or rudely, either. Although a doe getting killed by my arrow and the unfortunate lifestyle the dwarves have had to endure because of the dragon Smaug are two very different scenarios.” He said, breaking the silence.

“I was asked by Gandalf the Grey to help them take their old lives back. Please don’t take them to Thranduil, they did not do anything wrong, Legolas. They are trying to reclaim their home of The Lonely Mountain, which rightfully belongs to them. They know they might die trying but they refuse to die as homeless dwarves not belonging anywhere.” I explained, concern in my voice.

I had grown closer to these dwarves over our journey as they grew closer to me as well. To see them treated unfairly was upsetting. And I knew that was exactly what his father Thranduil was going to do.

Legolas sighed a breath and was silent. He cleared his throat and shrugged his shoulders slightly. “It’s not my decision whether they are doing anything wrong. Not my choice to take them in. My father makes that call, Lunessa. That is why I had to take them, because I have to under his rule.” His said with a low voice.

I kept my eyes ahead of me but could tell from my peripheral vision that his crystal blue irises kept glancing over at me every now and then. Perhaps he had wondered if I was going to turn on him and hold an arrow to his throat at any moment, but if he had thought that I would think he would have disarmed me and had me herded along with the dwarves when he had the chance.

We approached a long and tall stone bridge over a bed of water, which led to a tall and quite beautiful castle. Waterfalls ran around the stone mountains near by and I couldn’t help but be reminded of my own home.

I saw the dwarves be led in through the heavy double doors up ahead. Legolas and I were a little further behind and as we approached the doors, the dwarves and other elves were already inside. Legolas slowed down as we approached the door and he put a hand on my upper arm, stopping me.

My arm tingled and I tried with a lot of force to relax myself from anxiety, fearing I would cause accidental magic because of it. I could feel my energy radiating off myself, my aura hovering; although this was something I’m sure Legolas could not pick up on, for he did not have powers like I did and was not sensitive to those things. I faced him and his eyes were serious as he looked at my lavender ones. He studied my face and I hoped he could not see the slight nervousness in my eyes as he did so.

My blood pumped fiercely with both ice and fire. His own aura and energy made my skin almost crawl in a pleasant way just like the first time. This elf made me antsy, nervous, on edge, and gave me an intense indescribable connective feeling, but also made me feel extremely at ease, calm, and comforted, all at the same time. I somehow felt in sync with his wavelength and he was still a stranger to me, and that fact never changed. This was only my second time in my life meeting this elf.

I had no explanation for it and I had been wondering the answer for years. Even Arwen sensed something she could not explain that day years ago when we first met him, like father had told me she did.

He cleared his throat and kept his voice at a whisper. “Listen, my father might try to hold you imprisoned if he knows you’re with the dwarves and perhaps the fact that you’re not full elf. I can try to convince him not to, but if I am unsuccessful, just know I had nothing to do with that decision. My father is… difficult. Once his mind is made up on something it is not likely to change. And I am expected to follow suit with whatever he chooses, even if I disagree.”

“Well, I’m not going to lie to him about helping the dwarves. Gandalf asked for my help to aid them and I did it because I want to. If he wants to throw me in a cell for that, I can’t stop him. But I’m not an ordinary person, I have a few tricks up my sleeve, if you will.” I replied with sarcasm.

This earned a slight smile from him, the corners of his lips turning. “I know that and I’ve seen it first hand years ago, Lunessa, witch of the forest’s daughter.” He smiled, his crystal eyes having a familiar gleam of humor in them as he used the name and phrase to identify myself years prior. “I’ve just never spoken of you to him and I don’t know if he even knows an elf-witch cross breed exists. But I suppose if Gandalf knows, perhaps my father does too.”

“Well then, we are about to find out, Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood. Shall we?” I used his full name that he told me that day too, which made his eyes seem to perk up again with amusement.

He put a hand out to reach for the door, but paused in his actions and looked at me with a gentle pair of eyes. “To be truthful with you, I was in complete disbelief you knew who I was as well back there. I don’t remember just how many years ago I accidentally shot that doe in Rivendell, but I know it wasn’t recently. I never forgot the look in your eyes when you saw the doe was dead from my foolish aim… and then you showed me magic for the first time.” His gaze traveled away from my face and out towards to trees in the distance.

My entire body had a slight electricity feeling to it and my hands slightly shook. I pretended like nothing was wrong, I would never show my nervousness around him.  
“I remember it too. It’s not everyday I had strangers wandering about my home forest. I am there everyday, I know that forest up and down, like the back of my hand. I know every creature in those trees and you weren’t one of them. It sort of stuck in my memory.” I tapped a finger to my temple.

His face and eyes softened a bit, but he then suddenly shook the expression quickly as we heard voices calling for him from inside.

“Remember, I’ll try to convince him to treat you differently if he chooses to be unfair, but I cannot promise anything.” He whispered before ushering me inside with him.

When I agreed to this journey, entering King Thranduil’s home was the last thing I had imagined happening. Especially with his son Legolas Greenleaf along side me.

As though sensing my apprehension about Thranduil’s decisions on me and the dwarves, he gave my lavender eyes one last look with his blue ones before nodding his head in a reassuring way as the large heavy doors closed behind us.


	7. The loneliest thing in the shape of a fist that I wish I could bring in this bitter abyss ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil decides what to do with Lunessa. She witnesses an altercation between Legolas and Tauriel that leaves her with questions and she reflects on her feelings towards Legolas.

We entered into the most elegant cave like fortress. Everything was so open and the ceilings and were extravagantly tall and the stone walls and pathways truly gave it a secure vibe, but the architecture was so beautiful that it was breathtaking.

We followed the rounded stone walkways until we came to a portion that was meant for prisoners; multiple cells surrounded the walls. I looked at Legolas with concern and annoyance as I watched the other Elves put the Dwarves into single cells. Their shouting and profanities being echoed throughout the castle walls as they were forced into incarceration.  
The screams pulled at my heartstrings. I bit my lip and took a deep breath through my nose, hoping to drown out the sound. “Is this really necessary? Why lock them up? Let’s just discuss everything with your father and work it out -” I was cut off by him.

“Thranduil will not see it that way. These are his orders. But like I said, I am going to try to have him make an exception for you.”  
I couldn’t say anything knowing it was not Legolas’ decision. I ran up to Balin’s cell, in an attempt to get a quick word in. “Do not worry, Balin. I will take care of this. Keep the others calm. I will think of something.” I whispered at the iron bars of his cell. He sat upon the stone ground looking defeated and angry. He just nodded silently to her.

I looked at each Dwarf, trying to give them an unspoken reassuring face and aura. When I got to Kili’s cell, I noticed the red headed female Elf speaking with him.  
“Aren’t you going to search me?” Kili said to her. “I could have anything down my trousers.” He gave her a very subtle flirtatious look.  
She paused and looked at him with a sassy demeanor. “Or nothing.” She stated to him and abruptly shut the cell door.  
I looked at Kili and he had his head pressed into the iron bars of the cell. He was smiling to himself as she walked away.  
Legolas met her a good distance away from Kili’s cell and spoke in Elvish again.  
“Why does the dwarf stare at you, Tauriel?” He said coldly.  
“Who can say?” She shot back quick with annoyance in her voice. Her facial features then softened as if thinking about something pleasant. “He’s quite tall for a Dwarf, do you not think?” She did not give him another look before she began to walk away from him.  
“Taller than some…” Legolas trailed off. He turned around to look at her walking away with her back to him. “... but no less ugly.” He said, louder. His voice echoed off the never ending cave walls.  
Legolas shot a look of jealousy and anger toward Kili who was sat against the wall in his cell. I was nearby because I was originally going to go give Kili my reassurance that I would get them out of here. Legolas saw me and had a look of slight embarrassment but then straightened his bow that was upon his back and collected himself. He gestured for me to follow him.  
We rounded the halls up the twisty pathways. “Now, some advice. Do not speak unless spoken to. Try to relax, my father can be quite scary sometimes but knowing you’re part Elf he might take leniency on you.” He said in a hushed voice. His body was walking next to mine and he leaned in as he spoke. The position made my skin tingle; a little too close for comfort.  
As we approached a center hall with art pieces and extravagant architecture within the gave walls, I heard yelling.  
“Stay here if you will and rot. 100 years is a mere blink in the life of an Elf. I’m patient. I can wait.”  
I heard commotion and someone struggling. Rounding the corner where Legolas and I were coming from the prison area, two Elf guards forcefully put Thorin in a cell. I wanted to do something but Legolas grabbed my arm, “Come on, we have to go. My father is waiting.”

I reluctantly left the imprisoned Dwarves that I had sworn to protect. I had developed a good relationship with them over the journey thus far and they mean something to me now.  
Legolas led me to the center hall where Thranduil, King of the Elves, sat in his throne. He had a stone cold face and looked properly irritated. Clearly, Thorin’s conversation with him did not go well. Not a good sign.  
Legolas approached first and guided me behind him, “Father. This is Lunessa, daughter of the Lord of Rivendell, Elrond. She was with the Dwarves when we found them. She is half-elven.”  
Thranduil suddenly looked slightly amused he raised his eyes up towards me. His unique crown sat high upon his white gold hair. He was clothed extravagantly in a silver button up set and cloak.  
“Ah, so the day has indeed come. I have not seen you since you were just a baby, you know.” He ever so swiftly and fluidly stood up from his throne and walked towards us. I traveled to Rivendell when you were a baby because well,” he laughed, “I had to see for myself if you were real. A Witch and Elven crossbreed… unheard of.” He had sarcasm in his voice but I could not quite detect his intentions to be rude.  
“It is nice to meet you my Lord, … again, apparently.” I smiled and mustered up the strength in my body to emit a bright and glowing aura around me. This would cause others to see nothing in the air around me, but I would appear socially and physically inviting. Creating a glowing aura causes others to look at me and be attracted, not just physically, but socially attractive. It gives others the impression of trustworthiness and acceptance of me; which is what I wanted from him. Although, if a cold person wants to hurt me or fight with me badly enough, a glowing aura will surely be of no help. They would overlook it.  
Thranduil’s eyes upon my face flickered with softness for a moment but were then again icy cold. “And why are you traveling with a pack of Dwarves? What interest do you have with them?”

I remained emitting my aura strong. “I was asked by Gandalf the Grey if I could assist them on their journey to retake their home back in the Lonely Mountain. Because of the danger of the situation, Gandalf thought it wise that there is an extra pair of magic on their side.”

“And where is Gandalf, Lunessa?” Thranduil questioned.

“He said he had other business to attend to. He left me to go with the Dwarves alone through Mirkwood Forest. That was when we were attacked by spiders and and your son and guards found us. I am eternally grateful for their assistance, my Lord.” I folded my hands and bowed to him.

“So Gandalf suggested your magical skills could be of use for the Dwarves?” He asked.

I nodded. Legolas was like a statue behind me, rigidly still and not moving a muscle.

He smiled and adjusted himself in his throne. “It’s strange, you know? A witch elf. No ill intention, however.” He tried to cover his cruel words. “Because you are partly our kin, I will not have your fate mimic that of the Dwarves. I have more respect than that.” He spoke with a tone that sounded like he was saying something he didn’t believe in. Like it was something he was being forced to say. Reluctant.  
“I respect your father Lord of Rivendell as well. The Dwarves however, I will not let go until Thorin Oakenshield gives me what I want. They stay.”  
Relief washed over me as I realized he was not going to lock me up and he was being fairly decent to me, but the fact that the Dwarves, according to him, will be locked up until further notice is not what I wanted either.  
“My Lord, these Dwarves are homeless. They want their rightful home back -” I began speaking but he cut me off with sharpness in his tongue. “Thorin Oakenshield owes something to me that resides currently in The Lonely Mountain, and until he agrees to give it to me when he somehow takes back the mountain from Smaug, he will remain imprisoned by me.” He shrugged, not caring about the cruelness of himself. “You however, will be brought back to your father in Rivendell tomorrow morning. And if Gandalf happens to show up, we shall see him out as well. My decision has been made and it is all up to Thorin how it plays out.” He smiled deviously.  
“Legolas, introduce her to Tauriel. Maybe the two females will have some things in common.” He laughed.  
Thranduil was the kind of man who made your very skin crawl. His demeanor, his arrogance, his vibe. But he was the King, so it is one's best interest to be polite, even if you hate him.  
With that, I smiled and bowed to him again. “Thank you for your kindness and hospitality, my Lord.” I picked up my dress and smiled while looking directly into his eyes, trying to seal the deal of my politeness.  
Legolas gestured for me to follow him. Once we were out of sight and took a winding pathway upwards to a higher portion of the fortress, Legolas spoke but still hushed. “That was really good. A lot better than I expected actually.”

I followed behind Legolas who led us. As I walked behind him, I had a sudden slap of reality. I was here, in Mirkwood, and I was with Legolas Greenleaf, the man who has stolen my heart and whose soul I have always been somehow attached to after meeting only once. I admired how his white gold hair was flat and long against his back with a braid in the back. The last time I saw him, he was just an adolescent boy. This version of him is one I’ve been envisioning since I got older. Every movement from the elf was swift and effortless. He stood tall with heavy brown boots on in his feet, an olive green overcoat and brown pants. His bow was hitched to his side along with a quiver of arrows. In this moment of admiring him, I realized how perfect he was to me; how desperately my soul felt that same connection as it did years ago when I met him. It was like magnets and I did not have a voluntary reaction, I was just drawn to him. It felt as though the world stopped a little when it came to Legolas for me. I wanted to be where he was and go where he goes. He had me. He has for awhile. And I met the elf only one Goddamn time before. It was madness to think about, an unseen force connecting me to him.

He looked back at me, his icy blue eyes meeting my lavender ones. I hadn’t anticipated it and butterflies woke up within my rib cage.  
“So, I suppose because you are here for the night, you should at least come have a drink with Tauriel and I.” He said.  
I did not want to bring up the exchange I had overheard between them about her and Kili. I also did not want to feel the tightened noose of jealousy. Legolas and her were something, it was evident. He was upset with her and jealous over Kili staring at her. Her responses were also sassy, indicating perhaps she didn’t care that she was making him jealous. Regardless, it made me envious to see Legolas involved with another elf. “Sure.” I replied shyly dropping his gaze. Looking him straight in the eye was exhilarating and I did not want my cheeks to flush. Hopefully Tauriel couldn’t pick up on my feelings for Legolas. I had to try my best to glow my aura again.


End file.
